1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lamp circuits, and particularly to a dual-lamp driving circuit configured in liquid crystal displays (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
In small-sized liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, generally only two discharge lamps are employed to meet brightness requirements. The two discharge lamps are driven by an inversion circuit which generates and transmits alternating current (AC) signals able to drive the two discharge lamps.
In the inversion circuit, a pulse-width modulation (PWM) controller, or two PWM controllers combined in a synchronous circuit commonly control the two discharge lamps synchronously. That is, the two discharge lamps are turned on or off synchronously, which results in limited brightness adjustment and low power efficiency of the LCD.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.